Shawn Froste
Shawn Frost (吹雪 士郎'', Fubuki Shirou'') est un personnage de la série Inazuma Eleven. Il est attaquant et défenseur ainsi que le capitaine de l'équipe du collège Alpin. Durant la saison 2, ce joueur légendaire rejoint Raimon. Ensuite, lors la saison 3, celui-ci fut à la fois attaquant et défenseur pour l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon. Dans GO, il est le coach de l'équipe du collège Alpin et celui des Raimon pour quelques parties. Il est considéré comme étant le joueur le plus beau de l'équipe: il possède de multiples admiratrices. Profil Fichier:Fubuki_Raimon_Sprite-1-.png Inazuma Eleven 2: Tempête de Feu et Tempête de Glace *''"Buteur des plaines enneigées. Très calme, sauf en match..."'' (Aiden) *''"Nouveau buteur de Raimon. Changé par sa fusion avec Aiden."'' (Shawn) Passé thumb|left|Shawn & Aiden avant l'accidentShawn jouait avec son petit frère, Aiden Frost, dans une équipe de junior. Shawn devait subtiliser la balle et assurer la défense pour passer ensuite à Aiden, qui se chargeait de marquer le but. Ils formaient une parfaite combinaison entre défense et attaque. Un jour, après avoir gagné un match, thumb|La famille Frostla famille Frost rentrait à la maison mais malheureusement, une avalanche se produisit. Heureusement, Shawn se fit éjecté de la voiture juste à temps. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de son frère et de ses parents qui moururent. En raison de cet accident, Shawn a peur de tout les sons qui ressembles à des avalanches (comme la neige qui tombe d'un toit ou la foudre). Peu après ce tragique accident, la personnalité d'Aiden s'installa petit à petit à l'intérieur de Shawn. Apparence thumb|left|Shawn dans l'équipe d'Inazuma JaponShawn est généralement vu portant une écharpe blanche contenant la personnalité d'Aiden (elle lui appartenait). Ses yeux sont gris et un peu tombants. Quand son frère prend le contrôle de son corps, ses yeux virent à l'orange et s'inclinent vers le haut. Ses cheveux sont gris et coiffés vers le bas mais quand il devient Aiden, ses pointes s'élèvent. Durant le match contre Genesis, Shawn apprit le vrai sens de la perfection et il fusionna avec son frère. Les pointes supérieures de ses cheveux se sont hérissées tandis que la partie inférieure vers le bas. Sa couleur de yeux demeura identique à celle d'origine quant à la forme, thumb|Shawn dans GOelle ne changea pas non plus. Shawn est un grand gentleman, il a un caractère princier et est indéniablement beau. Ceci est prouvé dans les épisodes 35 et 40: plusieurs filles sont attirées par lui. Malgré cela, il semble plutôt neutre vis-à-vis des filles et souhaite seulement obtenir des informations. Dans GO, ses cheveux sont plus élevés, ce qui lui donne une allure de gangster. Il porte à présent une veste bleue avec un col en fourrure blanche et deux lignes jaunes sur l'épaule gauche (qui ressemblent à la marque des capitaines), un t-shirt blanc avec une marque verte (qui rappelle le symbole du collège Alpin) ainsi qu'un pantalon vert et des chaussures brunes. Personnalité thumb|left|Aiden à l'intérieur de ShawnShawn est une personne vraiment timide et doux avec les autres. Il est aussi bon en attaque qu' en défense. Il est vraiment très réservé au début de la saison 2 et ne veux absolument pas être seul. Sa personnalité est vraiment très différente de celle de son frère (celle d'Aiden étant aggressive et sinistre). Après le match contre Genesis, il comprit ce que signifie la perfection, ce que voulait dire son père et prit ainsi de l'assurance en fusionnant avec Aiden. Durant le FFI, il est courageux et n'hésite pas à prendre la parole. Anime Saison 2 thumb|left|Première apparition de Shawnthumb|Shawn dans l'équipe AlpinShawn fut introduit dans l'épisode 32. Lorsqu'Axel Blaze dut quitter l'équipe, l'équipe de Raimon entends parler d'un attaquant légendaire à Hokkaido (côte du nord) surnommé "Le prince des neiges". L'équipe s'est mise en route. Quand soudain, Mr Veteran s'arrêta brusquement. Shawn était là, congelé et seul. Mark l'invita à rentrer dans la Caravane Inazuma. Frost étant là, le bus pouvait repartir mais la roue s'est embourbée dans la neige et un ours déchaîné attaquathumb|Shawn avant le troisième match contre Epsilon la caravane. Shawn s'est débarassé de l'ours et a remis le bus en place d'un seul coup de pied. Il descendit de la Caravane Inazuma peu avant le collège Alpin. Les Raimon arrivés au collège de l'attaquant légendaire, furent étonnés de vthumb|leftoir que la personne qui était avec eux dans le bus était Shawn. Il rejoignit ensuite le onze de Raimon et vaincu la Tempête des Gémeaux avec son tir incroyable. Peu après la défaite du collège Raimon face à l'équipe d'Epsilon, Shawn n'arrivais plus à partager son corps avec Aiden qui le prenais tout le tethumb|Shawn durant le match contre le Nouvelle Epsilonmps. Il réussit à percer le "Trou de Ver" de Dvalin avec une puissance de frappe augmentée. Il fut blessé lors du premier match contre l'équipe de Genesis, à cause du "Météore Géant" de Xene. Il souhaitait devenir un joueur de football parfait et pensait que pour l'être, il fallait qu'il devienne Aiden (déformation des paroles de son père). Durthumb|left|Les admiratrices de Shawnant la troisième rencontre face à Epsilon, son équilibre s'est brisé à cause des paroles de Dvalin. Après ce match, Shawn resta assit sur le banc de touche et fut remplacé par Axel car il avait peur. Dans l'épisode 61, avec l'aide d'Axel et des autres, il s'est rendu compte que ce que son père voulait dire est qu'il ne pouvait être parfait que si il joue aux côtés de ses coéquipiers. Il s'est ainsi liberé de son traumatisme et de la personnalité de son frère en fusionnant avec lui pour être une seule et même personne. Il marqua le premier but avec sa nouvelle technique, le Loup Légendaire. Il marqua encore 2 autres buts: "Feu Glacé" (avec Axel) et "la Terre" (avec Mark et Axel). Cette saison est presque entièrement basée sur Shawn Frost et sa propre histoire. Saison 3 thumb|left|Shawn Frost dans l' Inazuma JaponTrois mois se sont écoulés depuis l'histoire de l'Académie Alius et Shawn Frost est convoqué par Seymour Hillman avec plusieurs autres joueurs. Le coach leur expliqua qu'il faut jouer un match pour être sélectionné comme joueur et ainsi pouvoir aller au FFI. Il fut placé dans l'équipe A,thumb|Shawn après s'être cassé la jambe dont Mark est le capitaine. Après avoir marqué le but de la victoire (Loup Légendaire) durant le match de la sélection japonaise, il fut choisit comme l'un des 16 membres de l'Inazuma Japon. Il n'a pas réussit à marquer contre les Big Waves, leurs premier adversaire des qualifications. Il essaya de marquer avec son "Loup Légendaire" lors du match contre les Lions du Désert mais son tir fut arrêté par Khalil et Moustafa. Après cela, à bout de souffle, il tomba et futthumb|left|Shawn & Nathan remplacé par Austin. Pendant le match face aux Dragons de Feu, Shawn inventa une nouvelle supertechnique intitulée "Ange des Neiges" afin de stopper Claude Beacons et Bryce Withingale. Il associa ensuite sa puissance bestiale à la puissance électrique de Thor pour ainsi former un tir surputhumb|212pxissant intitulé "Bête du tonnerre". Chang Su Che regarda attentivement Frost et dit à ses coéquipiers de garder un oeil sur lui, car non seulement il assure une défense parfaite mais il est aussi un formidable attaquant qui est plus dangereux qu'axel blaze. Malheureusement, le stratège des Dragons de Feu décida de commencer sa supertactique, la "Zone de Pressing Parfait" et la jambe de Shawn fut fracturée après qu'il ait percuté Hurley Kane. Lui et Jordan furent retirés de l'équipe. Mais, suite à une blessure de Todd, il fut réintégré dans l'équipe. thumb|left|Shawn au match de remise des diplômes Il continua à s'améliorer et à marquer énormément de buts pour l'équipe. Durant le match opposant les Licornes, lui et Nathan réalisèrent la supertechnique "Ouragan". Après ce match, lui et Xavier recurent une lettre de Jordan leur disant qu'il ne renoncera pas et qu'il reviendra bientôt. Il a aussi fait évolué "Feu Glacé" avec Axel pendant le match contre Orphée.thumb Contre les Rois du football, lui et Xavier inventèrent la "La Naissance" (but de la victoire). Camélia reçu le dernier cahier de David Evans qu'elle lut à toute l'équipe. Dans l'épisode 121, Shawn fit un tir surpuissant. Ses coéquipiers lui demandèrent où avait il acquérit une telle force. Shawn leur dit: "J'ai pris le coeur 7. Le mot «Parfait» me gouvernait, et je ne pouvais pas me pardonner de ne pas être en mesure d'atteindre la perfection. En pensant simplement que je suis la seule personne à qui c'est jamais arrivé. Mais grâce à vous tous, j'ai réalisé sans aucun doute que ma faiblesse et ma force font ce que je suis. Ce cahier est destiné à nous pousser à prendre un autre regard sur nous-même. Une fois qu'on sait qui on est, on peut faire sortir le pouvoir qui sommeille à l'intérieur de nos coeurs. Pour moi, ce pouvoir était le 7, la force de pardonner". L'équipe arriva en finale et fit face au Petits Géants. Shawn, Jude et Xavier marquèrent avec une nouvelle supertechnique : "Big Bang". Après que l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon ai gagné le FFI, tout le monde retourna dans sa propre école. Après les cérémonies de remise des diplômes, les anciens joueurs et les nouveaux firent un match dans lequel Shawn, Jude et Erik refirent le "Manchot Empereur N°2". Anime GO Shawn Frost revient en tant que sélectionneur de l'équipe Alpin. thumb|Shawn (GO)Après la victoire face à l'équipe de Gassan Kunimitsu, les Raimon s'entraînent en vue de leur prochain match. Kurama Norihito envoie le ballon au loin, derrière le but et une mystérieuse personne lui renvoie la balle. De façon surprenante, cette personne est Shawn, qui a défendu la balle avec douceur. Il a salué Raimon et a ensuite prit la parole. Il a commencé à parler de son équipe qui est sous l'ordre du cinquième secteur. Il a plaidé Raimon de gagner le match et les a même aidé en disant comment gagner contre son équipe. Frost paraît savoir à propos de la Resistance. Il est vu en train de parler à Yukimura Hyouga et semble se préoccuper de lui (Yukimura étant du côté du 5e secteur). thumb|left|Shawn aide Raimon à gagner le match contre l'AlpinDans un des flashbacks de Shawn, il apprit à Hyouga la supertechnique du "Blizzard Eternel". Il est aussi vu qu'il s'est fait remplacé, il a perdu sa place de coach. Il a également demandé à Mark si il pouvait rejoindre la Resistance. Après le match opposant le collège Alpin, Shawn et Yukimura se sont réconciliés car le jeune garçon comprit que Frost ne l'avait pas trahit. Shawn dit à Mark quelque chose et ce dernier paraîssait choqué et du quitter l'équipe (Jude devient le nouveau coach). On le voit avec Yukimura en train de regarder le match opposant Raimon à Dragonlink, dans l'épisode 044. Films Inazuma Eleven le Film thumb|Entrée en scène de Shawn, Movie.Dans le film, il vient du futur et rejoint Raimon en compagnie de Xavier, Paolo, Austin, Archer et Canon. Il utilise son "Loup Légendaire" qu'il combine avec le "Feu Maximum" d'Axel mais échoue face à la technique d'arrêt de but de Zagomel. Son entrée en scène est fabuleuse et le représente très bien. Inazuma Eleven GO le Film Il revient dans sa forme d'adolescent avec d'autres membres d'Inazuma Japon pour aider les Raimon à vaincre la Team Zero. Il utilisa son "Blizzard Eternel" qu'il combina avec le "Manchot Empereur N°2" utilisé par Nathan, Jude et Caleb et marqua le but. Supertechniques *'TIR Blizzard Eternel' *'TIR Loup Legendaire' *'TIR Blizzard de la Vouivre' (avec Kevin Dragonfly)thumb|Shawn Frost dans le manga *'TIR Feu Glacé' (avec Axel Blaze) *'TIR La Terre' (avec Mark & Axel) *'TIR Bête du Tonnerre' (avec Thor Stoutberg) *'TIR Ouragan' (avec Nathan) *'TIR La Naissance' (avec Xavier Foster) *'TIR Big Bang' (avec Jude & Xavier) *'TIR Manchot Empereur N°2' (avec Erik & Jude) *'TIR Impact Nordique' (Jeu, forme Aiden) *'TIR Tir glacial' (Jeu, forme Aiden) *'TIR Icicle Road' (Jeu GO) *'ATT Dribble Boréal' (Jeu) *'ATT Ballon Furtif' (Jeu, forme Aiden) *'ATT Dribble Rafale' (Jeu, forme Aiden) *'DEF Patinoire' *'DEF Ange des Neiges' *'DEF Spirale de Défense' (Jeu, forme Shawn) *'DEF Cyclone' (Jeu, forme Shawn) *'DEF Double Cyclone' (Jeu, forme Shawn) *'DEF Tacle Glacial' (Jeu, forme Shawn) *'DEF Scie Circulaire' (Jeu, forme Shawn) Supertactiques *'ST Typhons Jumeaux' Keshin *'KS Gousetsu no Saia' Notes *thumbSthumb|128pxon nthumbom en japonais, Fubuki (吹雪) signifie "Tempête de Neige" et son prénom, Shirou (士郎) veut dire blanc. *Shawn a 3 formes dans le jeu: Shawn (DF), Aiden (FW) et Parfait Shawn qui, quant à lui, assure aussi bien en attaque que en défense, comme vu dans l'anime. *Il a peur de tout les sons qui rappellent ceux des avalanches (le tonnerre, les explosions, etc). *Comme Mark et Jude, il est devenu le coach de son ancienne école. *Il réapparaît dans l'épisode 25 de GO. *D'après un site officiel japonais, Shawn serait né le 24 Février 1997. *Il apprît à Yukimura Hyouga le Blizzard Eternel. *Les initiales de son nom en japonais F'ubuki '''S'hirou sont les mêmes que 'S'hawn 'F'rost. *Il est vraiment ami avec Mark Evans, Axel Blaze, Jude Sharp, Xavier Foster, Nathan Swift, Kevin Dragonfly, Kerry Bootgaiter et Joaquine Downtown comme vu dans l'anime. *Son thème musical est intitulé "Ice Road" (route de glace). *Comme Axel, Shawn a été suivi par des hommes de l'Académie Alius sans doute parce qu'ils voulaient le recruter car c'est un joueur légendaire. *Personne ne semble savoir où vit Shawn et qui est la personne qui s'occupe de lui. *Il est l'un des seuls personnages qui a eu 4 coiffures différentes (tout comme Xavier Foster et Caleb Stonewall). *Frost est connu comme étant "Le prince des Neiges", "La Tempête de Neige" ou encore "l'Attaquant Légendaire". *Il est le personnage possédant le plus de supertechniques: 23. *Il est dit plusieurs fois dans l'anime que si il venait à attaquer, il serait potentiellement plus dangereux qu'Axel Blaze lui même. *Dans les jeux Inazuma Eleven 2: Tempête de Feu et de Glace, son nom est Shawn Frost'''e. *Shawn est talentueux, il sait patiner et faire du ski et du bobsleigh et également du snowboard. *Quand il était jeune, sa coiffure ressemble fortement à celle de sa mère, comme vu dans le flashback de l'épisode 42. *Il est l'un des quelques personnages à avoir la capacité "duplicité" dans les jeux Inazuma Eleven 2: Tempête de Feu et Tempête de Glace. *Lors du 33e "Anime Grand Prix", il fut récompensé comme troisième personnage masculin préféré de l'année, après Nathan Swift qui est premier. Galerie images 0654789.jpg 296px-Hakuren.jpg Hikuren.jpg 2010-10-09 20 18 16.jpg HakurenFubuki-1-.jpg 98028-1-.jpg 1287888816610 f-1-.jpg Shawn9-1-.jpg 1324167480739-1-.jpg Shawn-Frost-in-GO-shawn-frost-26418980-1280-720-1-.jpg Images-7-.jpg Shawn-Frost-in-Go-shawn-frost-26418868-1280-720-1-.jpg Fubuki-1-.jpg images (18).jpg images (21).jpg images (23).jpg Fub-1-.jpg 672px-Fubukikira-1-.jpg 642px-Back to Inazuma Japan-1-.jpg 634px-Ryuuji & Fubuki in casual clothes-1-.jpg 130px-FubukiRaimonGO-1-.jpg 400px-495px-Fubuki31-1-.jpg 602px-Fubuki popular-1-.jpg Fubuki Shiro 2-1-.jpg 395781 165122693594361 100002898947028 222420 1890012246 n-1-.jpg 1Shawn.png 476px-Img_238122_1495314_0-1-.jpg 479px-0000444-1-.jpg 479px-Img_597639_8238417_2-1-.jpg 479px-Img_597639_8238417_4-1-.jpg 540px-44e86bef46efe3b4f05ff0a30b1c61cf-1-.jpg 607px-Img_533166_6181846_3-1-.jpg 2011y01m19d_201328691-1-.jpg 639px-16f69630_1251268408744-1-.jpg 2011y01m13d_203732486-1-.jpg A856b8420df1ae692e4d129256ae278a-1-.jpg Shawnfr-1-.jpg Young_Fubuki.jpg Images98765-1-.jpg イナズマイレブン-1-.jpg イナズマイレブン_l-1-.jpg Fubukiphoto-1-.jpg Fubuuuuu.jpg 472px-522954_364547166934672_100001381749926_1007720_1474551231_n.jpg Fubuki_Earth_TCG.jpg 67478_155381911164613_154505174585620_213638_1441575_n.jpg 92726k.gif AWESOME-photos-XO-inazuma-eleven-31301861-420-338.jpg AWESOME-photos-XO-inazuma-eleven-31301858-240-320.jpg AWESOME-photos-XO-inazuma-eleven-31301898-478-360.jpg tumblr_m4z0k94RjQ1rrwuwvo2_400.gif Fubuki_10yearslater.jpg Fubuki-s-smile-inazuma-eleven-28621256-606-343.png fubuki_shirou_atsuya.jpg 484px-Not_needed_as_shirou.png 547973_353289948077265_1576032049_n.jpg 303516_387642581291797_645181208_n.jpg Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Type Vent Catégorie:Attaquant Catégorie:Défenseur Catégorie:Alpin Catégorie:Raimon Catégorie:Inazuma Japon Catégorie:Inazuma Japon A Catégorie:Equipe Rouge Catégorie:Nouveau Raimon Catégorie:Personnage GO Catégorie:Coach Catégorie:Alpin (GO) Catégorie:Raimon GO Catégorie:Resistance Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Milieu Catégorie:Capitaines